deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LordStaypuffed95/LSP95's Season 1-Episode 1, Spanish Foreign Legion VS. French Foreign Legion
'The Warriors' Spanish Foreign Legion: Spain's notorious guns for hire who aided Francisco Franco in his take over of Spain in the Spanish Civil War. VS. French Foreign Legion: France's elite unit of foreigners who have played pivital roles in many conflicts over the last two centuries, including WWI and WWII. Who Is Deadliest?!!!! Spanish Foreign Legion Weapons: '''1916 Spanish Mauser, F.A.O., Astra 400, Molotov cocktail '''French Foreign Legion Weapons: '''MAS-36, FM 24/29, Modèle 1935A, French F1 The Weapons ''Category 1: Rifles'' '''1916 Spanish Mauser Caliber: 7 x 57mm Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds Overall Length: 43.1 inches Weight: ~ 9 pounds Type: bolt-action VS. MAS-36 Caliber: 7.5 x 54 French Magazine Capacity: 5 rounds Overall Length: 40.2 inches Weight: 8.2 pounds Type: bolt-action Edge: 1916 Spanish Mauser The 1916 Spanish Mauser gets the edge because of its high velocity 7mm Mauser ammunition, and as I mentioned in my Winston Churchill VS. Charles de Gaulle battle, the MAS-36 has a issue with its bolt, where if you pull back the bolt and keep your eyes trained on the sights, the bolt will hit you in the face. Category 2: Light Machine Guns F.A.O. Caliber: .7 x 57mm Magazine Capacity: 20 rounds Overall Length: ~45 inches Weight: ~23 pounds Type: gas-operated, tilting breechblock Rate of Fire: ~500 rounds per minute VS. FM 24/29 Caliber: 7.5 x 54 French Magazine Capacity: 25 rounds Overall Length: 42.52 inches Weight: 19.7 pounds Type: gas-operated Rate of Fire: 450 rounds per minute Edge: FM 24/29 The FM 24/29 gets the edge because of its lighter weight and greater magazine capacity than the F.A.O. Category 3: Pistols Astra 400 Caliber: 9mm Largo Magazine Capacity: 8 rounds Overall Length: 8.9 inches Weight: 2.5 pounds Type: blowback Modèle 1935A Caliber: 7.65 Longue Magazine Capacity: 8 rounds Overall Length: 7.4 inches Weight: 730 grams Type: blowback Edge: Astra 400 While none of these two weapons were all that good, I have to give the edge to the Astra 400. 9mm Largo is much more powerful than the dinky little 7.65 Longue rounds of the Modèle 1935A. Category 4: Explosives Molotov cocktail Weight: variable Type: improvised incendiary bomb French F1 Weight: 570 grams Type: frag grenade Edge: French F1 The French F1 gets the edge because it was designed formally as a combat weapon. The Molotov cocktail is certainly able to dish out some damage, but it is a homemade weapon. X-Factors Training and Physicality Edge: Even The Spanish Foreign Legion was based directly on the French Foreign Legion. Therefore they both had very similar, and very strenuous training. Experience Edge: French Foreign Legion The French Foreign Legion has been around officially since 1831, while the Spanish Foreign Legion has only officially been around since 1920. Therefore, the French Foreign Legion has been through many more conflicts than their Spanish counterparts. Combat Effectiveness/Tactics Edge: Spanish Foreign Legion I gave the edge to the Spanish Foreign because they had a good success rate in warfare. For example they were the spearhead of Francisco Franco's infamous Army of Africa that ultimately claimed victory in the Spanish Civil War. The French Foreign Legion has a a much more inconsistent success rate. Just look up the Battle of Bir Hakeim, the Battlle of Route Coloniale 4, and the Battle of Dien Bien Phu and you will see what I mean. Expert's Opinion This is a tough one. Each side's faults seem to even each other out to me. I guess I am going to give the edge to the Spanish Foreign Legion because of their superior standard infantry rifle, the 1916 Spanish Mauser. In my opinion, the better your main weapon is, the better results in a otherwise equal combat situatuion. Battle Notes If you havent noticed yet, its circa Spanish Civil War Spanish Foreign Legion VS. WWII French Foreign Legion, as the Spanish Foreign Legion did not participate in the Second World War. The battle is a 5 on 5 battle. The Expert's Opinion will be the tie breaker in case of a tie in voting. You must explain why you voted the way you voted, and please use logic. That means no insults, or stupid remarks in your comments or they will be ignored. Voting will end when I get at least 4 good votes. The Battle No battle will be written due to crappy voter turnout. Results Winner: Spanish Foreign Legion The Spanish Foreign Legion won this because they knew how to get the job done in combat with ease. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles